


Go

by waltzforanight



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-21
Updated: 2009-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stakes are high in Briefing Room One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, with the prompt "glory".

Briefing Room One has never been this quiet. Ed and Spike are seated on opposite sides of the long table with a messy pile of Dora the Explorer playing cards between them. At the end of the table sits the jackpot: a king size box of Smarties. Both men are hunched protectively over the cards in their hands, shielding them from prying eyes. The rest of the team has been banished to standing against the far wall because Spike claims he needs at least seven and a half feet of personal space in order to concentrate on his game.

Ed mumbles something that the team can't hear, but they see Spike shake his head, and there's no missing Ed's frustrated growl of "dammit!"

"It's all over now," Lew predicts, and Jules winces sympathetically.

It's Spike's turn, and the team collectively leans forward, straining to hear. Spike makes a mumbled request that causes Ed to sigh and hand over one of his cards.

With that, the spell of silence is broken. Spike shoots up out of his chair and it rolls noisily away. "_That's_ what I'm talking about!" he yells happily, throwing his hands up in a victory pose. "In your _face_, Eddie!" He's grinning like a maniac as he tosses his two cards down onto the table.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ed grumbles, dropping his own cards into the pile. "You probably _cheated_!" he adds as an afterthought, but Spike refuses to rise to the bait. Instead he throws his arms back up in the air and starts jogging around the room, humming the Rocky theme song as loud as he can.

"Wow," Wordy says as Spike whizzes by him for the third time. "I've never seen someone get so excited about winning a game of Go Fish before."


End file.
